


Das große Finale

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, POV Arthur Hastings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Poirot liebt den großen Auftritt. Hastings zieht dabei in der Regel des Kürzeren, aber dafür hat das Ganze andere Vorteile.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das große Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Auftritt  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Poirot liebt den großen Auftritt. Hastings zieht dabei in der Regel des Kürzeren, aber dafür hat das Ganze andere Vorteile.  
> Länge: 580 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich bin immer noch dabei, mich an die beiden heranzutasten. Und irgendwie wird es immer sehr introspektiv, keine Ahnung warum.

***

 

Meistens ist er nicht so schnell wie Poirot dabei, Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ach, wem macht er etwas vor: Er ist nie so schnell wie Poirot. Aber eines kann er immer ganz genau vorhersehen, und das ist der exakte Moment, in dem die Lösung unmittelbar bevorsteht. Und wen interessiert es schon, ob er das weiß, weil _er_ die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen gezogen hat oder einfach nur deshalb, weil er Poirot gut genug kennt um zu spüren, daß _sein Freund_ die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen gezogen hat. Mit solchen Haarspaltereien hält er sich schon lange nicht mehr auf, das wesentliche ist doch, daß er ganz genau weiß, wann es soweit ist. Die Spannung ist plötzlich eine andere. Poirot ist natürlich auch davor hochkonzentriert, aber in dem Moment, in dem er die Auflösung in greifbarer Nähe hat, bekommt diese Spannung eine andere Qualität. Davor ist es eine konzentrierte, je nachdem manchmal auch frustrierte Anspannung. Doch das löst sich in dem Moment, in dem Poirot die Lösung vor sich sieht und die Spannung wird fast freudig. Erwartungsvoll.

Manchmal denkt er, daß Poirot für diesen Moment lebt. Die Auflösung. Der große Auftritt. Selbstverständlich ist ihm die Gerechtigkeit wichtig; Unschuldige zu schützen und Schuldige hinter Gitter bringen. Und ganz sicher würde er das auch ohne den großen Auftritt tun. Aber andererseits … Wenn man ihn haben kann, den großen Auftritt, warum darauf verzichten? Dafür nimmt er auch Kollateralschäden in Kauf. Zum Beispiel seinen guten Freund Hastings als Trottel dastehen zu lassen. Hastings seufzt innerlich, während Poirot zum großen Finale ansetzt. Das wäre ja nun nicht halb so spektakulär, wenn das Publikum schon ahnen würde, worauf die Auflösung hinausläuft. Manchmal könnte er schwören, daß Poirot ihm absichtlich Hinweise vorenthält.

Das würde er natürlich nie zugeben.

Aber er beklagt sich nicht, denn das Ganze hat auch seine guten Seiten. Nach einem solchen Auftritt ist Poirot immer in besonders guter Stimmung. Während sie nach Hause fahren, sitzt sein Freund zufrieden auf dem Beifahrersitz und beschwert sich nicht einmal darüber, daß er zu schnell fährt. Das kommt nicht oft vor, und er nutzt die Gelegenheit weidlich. Zumal er dabei zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann. Er liebt es, schnell zu fahren, und gerade an einem solchen Abend hat er es eilig nach Hause zu kommen. Denn die Spannung, die ist immer noch da, nur daß sie sich noch einmal gewandelt hat. Jetzt ist sie spielerisch, fast euphorisch. Poirot trinkt nicht, jedenfalls nicht so viel, daß er ihn je betrunken oder auch nur angetrunken erlebt hätte. Aber ungefähr so stellt er sich das vor, wenn sein Freund einmal ein Glas zu viel getrunken haben sollte. Gelöst. Heiter. Und dahinter der Rest der Anspannung der Jagd, die noch nach einer Gelegenheit sucht, freigesetzt zu werden. Ganz am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft hat das dann meist zu längeren Phasen der Rastlosigkeit geführt, die nur durch einen neuen Fall wieder in den Griff zu bekommen waren. Wenn nicht, dann konnte das schlimme Ausmaße annehmen. Mit Schaudern denkt er an das eine Mal zurück, als Poirot über Tage in das Neusortieren seiner Briefmarkensammlung abgetaucht war. Kaum noch ansprechbar war er gewesen, hatte selbst die Mahlzeiten vernachlässigt. Nein, zum Glück hatten sie mittlerweile Wege gefunden, diese Restenergie sinnvoller zu kanalisieren.

„Was ist so unterhaltsam, Hastings?“

Hastings lächelt noch ein wenig mehr. „Nichts.“

Sehr viel bessere Wege. Er wagt zu behaupten, daß Poirot diesen Auftritt fast noch mehr genießt als den davor. Und auch wenn es dabei naturgemäß weniger Publikum gibt, wird das durch den Enthusiasmus der Anwesenden ganz und gar wettgemacht.

 

* Fin *


End file.
